


Beyond the Stars

by LunaGreenDay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other, Poetry, Stars, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13107120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaGreenDay/pseuds/LunaGreenDay
Summary: I'm unhappy with this. I don't think it's the finished product, but I'm going to post it anyway lmaoFeel free to leave comments and/or kudos.Thanks for reading!





	Beyond the Stars

The night sky is a network;  
Configurations of light and colours that connect time, place, and person.  
It drives the imagination, synapses firing and lighting up like stars in constellation  
Making us long for places we have never visited,  
Places beyond a horizon we have yet to leave behind.  
They say that what we covet for is always better to be left desired,  
Rather than actually obtained;  
For there is a certain sickly sweet craving for what is beyond our reach.

And so, if we are lucky, we may pick that one spot in the sky,  
And leave the place where we began and grew,  
To voyage towards that star we had chosen from the blanket of billions  
That shine at us once the sun sets,  
And journey to another horizon that satisfies our yearning.  
To travel to the same night sky that we left behind,  
The one that’s somehow different in this new place.

And in those times that we settle, we forget what it feels like to ache.  
To ache for that star painted bright against its backing in black.  
Until the time comes where we let ourselves gaze up at the stars once again,  
And we feel that pull within our chest that tells us to reach out  
for What Could Be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm unhappy with this. I don't think it's the finished product, but I'm going to post it anyway lmao  
> Feel free to leave comments and/or kudos.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
